


Maybe It's Not Too Late

by miraculouslulubug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Drama & Romance, F/M, Forgiveness, Getting Back Together, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Married Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Older Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Older Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romance, Separations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslulubug/pseuds/miraculouslulubug
Summary: This takes place in the future. Marinette and Adrien are married, had their kids and took over the Agreste fashion house.Right now it's a one-shot, but I'm considering adding more chapters to it if I can develop a full storyline.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the future. Marinette and Adrien are married, had their kids and took over the Agreste fashion house. 
> 
> Right now it's a one-shot, but I'm considering adding more chapters to it if I can develop a full storyline.

She didn't plan on walking away. She certainly didn't mean to make it sound like she was kicking him out. It was just beginning to be too much.

Just a month into taking over the Agreste fashion house alongside Adrien, she had to go back to the bakery to help Maman. Papa broke an arm after an accident and he was going to be out for weeks while he recovered and regained his strength. She couldn't just leave Maman to run the shop. Grandpa and Nonna helped, but they were older. It wouldn't be fair to have them work all the time. So she, Adrien and the kids were staying temporarily at in her (old) room. Over the last 3 years it had been reorganized so that there was room for the kids' cribs and playpen. She didn't make clothes in the room anymore, but parts of it were still the same. 

Yet coming home with the kids every other week had been hard. It wasn't that she couldn't care for them by herself. It was that the kids, although too young to understand, knew their Dad wasn't living with them. 

And it was all because of her stupid pride.

At first, her days consisted of waking up before dawn, getting the clothes and food ready for Adrien and her kids, and then not seeing them until dinner. The evenings were spent catching up on the stuff for the company. As sleep deprived as she was becoming, she refused to slow down, much to Adrien’s disappointment. He had suggested that his mom take temporary charge once again while the couple became more familiar with the inner workings, but she refused. As much as she despised her father-in-law for what he did, she and Adrien were the only ones capable of turning things around for the brand. 

* * *

The fight had lasted 4 years. Whether it was Tikki and Plagg influencing Fate, or something else, on the 4th anniversary of Ladybug and Chat Noir appearing, Hawk Moth was defeated. Émilie Agreste was found and cared for in her comatose state. Adrien and Marinette naturally got together without either having said a word. Adrien turned 18 and had to start figuring out the future of the company. With Nathalie under investigation, things got messy. Adrien put the top designer of  _ Gabriel  _ in charge while he figured out what to do with the company. By the time Christmas rolled around, Marinette had agreed to marry the model. Émilie woke up not long after. Although legally an adult, Adrien pretty much reverted to being a child in the months after as he adjusted to having his mom back while planning for his future.

The heroes got married the following year. Eventually she and Adrien had gotten through their university education while having three kids. Maybe they were a little crazy doing that, but with Hawk Moth out of the picture, Paris's heroes were allowed a break. She was out for almost 4 years due to back-to-back-to-back pregnancies, but with help from Alya, Ladybug was able to share updates on the Ladyblog. LB and Chat drew enough attention that Adrien and Marinette were mostly able to start their family with some much deserved peace and quiet. 

* * *

While Marinette stayed to help at the bakery, Adrien took the kids to work with him. Hugo, Emma and Louis were watched at the company's daycare, which had been created while Adrien and Marinette were still in uni. It allowed both parents the chance to work and go to school without worrying too much about paying for babysitters or nannies. For other  _ Gabriel _ employees, the cost was free. The company's financial success over the years meant that there was savings. Gabriel Agreste hadn't tapped into it and thus, it gave Adrien a chance to expand.

For Adrien, it allowed him to be the father he never had. His happiness had begun being reflected in the work of the employees. While this was great news, his relationship with his wife was turning rockier than rocky road ice cream...

Life started to smell like camembert after a phone call as Marinette had helped Sabine prepare an order for a wedding. The large order of macarons, the wedding cake and the desserts had been picked up in the middle of the busy afternoon rush on a Saturday. 

The young designer had missed several calls from Adrien. Worried that it was an emergency, she called her husband back. "Adrien?"

"Marinette?"

"Is one of the kids hurt?!"

"No. The Kittens are fine," replied the blond.

"Oh," sighed Marinette from relief, but slightly annoyed. "I thought something was wrong. You don't call multiple times in a row unless it's something important."

"Sorry if I worried you. I just… You'll probably think this is cheesier than Plagg’s love of camembert, but I miss you."

"I miss you too, but I'm kind of in the middle of the afternoon rush. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah. Love you, Mari."

"I love you too, Adrien. Bye."

Dinner was uneventful for the Dupain-Cheng-Agreste family. The adults swapped stories from the day as the youngest members made a mess of their small plates. After giving them a bath and tucking the kids into bed alongside the kwamis, the designer sat at her old desk for a while, looking through notes from the company.

"Marinette…" Adrien whispered as he kissed the top of his wife's head. 

"Hm?"

"Time for bed. You'll overwork yourself if you keep staying up late. I don't get to see much of you in the mornings or the evenings. Maybe you could take a break?"

"Adrien, I can't. We only took over the company officially from your mom a few weeks ago. I promised to keep things going. We're just starting out and I don't want to fail."

"You're not going to fail," the model reassured his wife. Taking the papers out of her hands and placing them back on the desk, he spun her chair around. "We're in this together. Just take some time to relax."

"Is something going on at the company?" inquired the young woman, her eyes questioning her husband's intentions with the classic Ladybug stare.

"No. Why would I hide something from you about it?"

"I never said you were hiding anything from me," she pointed out. "This just proves that you aren't telling me something."

"Everything's fine Mari. Really. From what the department heads are telling me, morale is high. The employees feel more at ease and are optimistic. And no one's getting yelled at so that's a win in my book," replied Adrien, smiling. Taking her hands in his, he pulled his wife up so that she was standing in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Although it sounded like things were fine, Marinette couldn't shake off the feeling there was some other motive her partner had. 

"I just want to talk, Bugaboo. We don't see each other as much anymore. It doesn't have to be long. Just for a bit, pawlease?" he confessed. 

She didn't want to give into her husband's request, but she was tired and knew he'd ask again in the future. She couldn't say no to the kitty eyes. "Fine… But just a few minutes to rest my eyes."

Quietly, Adrien pulled Marinette up the stairs and out onto the roof. The late summer evening breeze blew as the young parents leaned against the railing. "The kids miss you."

"I see you four everyday."

"When we're about to head out and when they're about to sleep. You're dad's going to get his cast off soon, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but it'll still be a few weeks before he can go back to baking full-time. He needs physical therapy, so It might be another month or two."

"That's fine, but you shouldn't overwork yourself, My Lady," commented Adrien. "You've spent so long taking care of everyone, you deserve a break."

"I appreciate you looking out for me, Kitty, but I feel fine," replied his partner as she avoided his gaze. It wasn't that Marinette was stressed, it was just that she cared a lot about her family's business. Even if her Maman hired someone else to help, the recipes had to stay in the Dupain-Cheng family unless she decided she didn't want to take over the bakery. Yes, her dream of being a designer had come true, but she hadn't ruled out becoming a baker in the future.

"What is it then?" 

"I've been wondering if things could be more simple."

"More simple? What do you mean?"

"Just, what if I had taken over the bakery like my parents had wanted me to when I was growing up? Bake and then design on the side…"

The model wasn't sure how to respond. His wife didn't sound like she was regretting taking over as head and lead designer, but this was the first time he had heard her mention actually pursuing baking. "If you ever do decide to take over the bakery, I'll support you."

"No pun?" the superheroine turned to face her partner. 

"Pun?"

"I don't know… Something about how my designs  _ take the cake _ , how the  _ yeast  _ you would do is become my taste tester, or even how un _ bread _ able some of the other bakeries' croissants are compared to mine?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my Princess?"

"She's asleep, silly Kitty." Marinette booped his nosed. "I should probably get back to reviewing the notes for the next meeting…" She started to turn so she could go back inside.

"Mari, take one night off," blurted out Adrien as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"What?!"

"Just take a break for one night so you can relax. You can spend it with me, with the kids or by yourself. I'll drop off the kids with my mom or Alya and Nino. I'm worried."

"I told you I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. Part of me just worries. I don't want to push too much onto you. We may not be superheroing full-time now, but I l know you're itching to get back to it in some way."

"Chat isn't tied down to Ladybug 24-7, so he's free to roam the streets of Paris…"

Adrien smiled cheekily. "But it's not the same without you. Solo patrols are good on occasion, but nothing beats hanging out with you, M'Lady."

"Just a few more weeks Kitty. That's all I ask. Think you can make it?"

"Yeah…"

"Thanks."

* * *

"What do you mean you took the day off and let me sleep in?!" Marinette exclaimed as she paced in the living room. 

Her alarm hadn't turned on, so when she woke up later frantically, Adrien reassured her it was on purpose. "I talked with your parents and they agreed, you need a day off. My mom took the kids. We have the rest of the day to relax."

"Adrien, there was a meeting tomorrow. I need to approve designs for it. And Papa  _ just _ got the clear to start doing lighter tasks around the bakery. I can't just take a day off to sleep." 

"If you overwork yourself, you'll be out sick and then it won't matter how much you try to stay on top of things."

"I'm fine."

"You can't keep doing this, Mari."

"Can't keep doing what, Adrien?" snapped Marinette as she paused, looking in his direction. "Working? Because that's not going to stop. My parents need me. The company needs me. 11 million other people are waiting for me to come back. A lot of people are counting on me."

The model was taken back to their earliest days of collège. He remembered how distant Marinette had become due to Lila, swamping herself into her work. After New York, Ladybug was closer to him until he told her he wasn't in love with her. That was an awkward time for them both in and out of the mask. It took awhile for the two (four?) to figure things out. Even through that phase, his Lady and his Princess kept putting everyone first and eventually exhaustion caught up with them. Mr. Bug made a few more appearances and the original members of Team Miraculous were able to help behind the scenes. After his father was revealed to be Hawk Moth, the Agreste heir vowed to not let his partner fall again and that he would never become like his father. But now-

"You're becoming my Father." 

"What?!"

The words slipped before he could stop them. "You're so focused on working that you're not caring about the kids."

Marinette bit back her lower lip as she glared at him. "I'm trying to make sure their future is better."

"By not being present in their lives? Focusing on work, not spending time with them? Doesn't that sound familiar?"

"I don't neglect them. I don't control every aspect of their lives and I'm not forcing them to do things they don't want to." 

"I never said you did those things. I'm just saying that you need to spend time with them."

"I can't take a day off from the company right now. We're weeks away from the Heroes Festival and the new collection for the fall line is being made right now too." How could she explain it? "This is the first line I'm releasing by myself."

Adrien tried to reason with his wife. "I know it's important for a lot of people, but your family should come first. I can help with overseeing the line's production."

"You're already overseeing the modeling for the fashion show in addition to the other stuff. It's not fair to you." 

"Marinette, we're partners. We went into all of this together. Neither of us has to do this alone." 

"I know old habits die hard, but you don't have to keep trying to cover for me."

"I'm just trying to support you. I don't know how else I can help you since you won't tell me."

"I haven't said anything because I don't need help, Adrien."

"But you need more time with our children." 

"I don't need to be treated like a child!" she exclaimed. Her guard was starting to fall.

"But you're going to need help at some point." 

"Why can't you let me do this?"

Adrien tried to defend himself. "I'm not trying to stop you. Like I said, I just want to support you. Mari, what do you need me to do?"

"I need space," argued Marinette. "I need to get back to work." Storming downstairs, she tried not to cry as she went to the kitchen.

* * *

In between virtual meetings with the design team and helping her parents, she got little sleep. She couldn't help but cry. Was she letting everyone down? Was she being selfish for wanting to help her parents?

Her 22nd birthday had started off well, but by the end of the night, she wished she had been akumatized...

"Mari, please don't cry."

"I'm not- I'm not crying, Adrien." 

Marinette had come up to the balcony for a breather in the middle of her family's birthday dinner. She and Adrien were still in disagreement about her decision to stay at the bakery. Tom had started working at the bakery again, but his daughter was still concerned and hadn't left yet. 

"We both know you're horrible at lying. Was it something I said?"

"No."

"Did Hugo make a mess? I swear I've been trying to work with him to stop-"

"Do you have to try and do everything now?" she blurted out.

The model was confused. "Huh?"

"It feels like you're trying to take anything away that, to you, may add more stress for me. You don't have to direct the photoshoots. You don't have to wear my designs on the runways. You don't have to try and plan everything out for me."

He apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overstep into your areas, I swear. I was trying to give you space like you asked."

"That wasn't what I meant."

"Then what did you mean, Marinette?"

"I needed space in that moment. Not for you to back off completely. Did you think I was going to ignore you entirely?"

"It wouldn't be the first time. You didn't want to compromise."

"We've tried for the last 2 months and nothing's worked. We both want different things. What do you want then?"

"I don't know, Mari."

All of this was building up from weeks prior. They hadn't had a disagreement like this in years. Back then they really only had to think about themselves. Now? Their kids would be confused. "Maybe we should take some time to think."

"Fine," Adrien muttered as he backed away. 

She tried to hide her shock "You- You're okay with this?" 

Was Adrien really going to walk away?

Cold green eyes stared at shocked bluebell ones. "Yes."

Her stomach dropped as she stared at him. "And- and the kids?"

"You can spend some more time with them. I'll still see them at work. I'm not going to abandon them."

"I- I didn't mean it like that." She was trying not to break down and beg him to stay. Sure, they were partners and married, but who was she to try and stop him? He always respected her decisions; she needed to extend the same courtesy to him. "I know you would never hurt them. I- I," Marinette forced herself to finish her thoughts out loud. Inside it was eating at her but if they weren't meant to be, maybe it was for the better to start figuring it out when they could split amicably. "I think we should go our separate ways for a little while."

"What?!" Adrien knew something was off, but he didn't expect this. Not even when they had briefly dated during 4 months before their engagement, or during their 9 engagement, did ever suggest separating whenever they argued.

"Clearly, neither one of us is in the right state to try and figure this out right now. If- If we put things on hold, maybe we'll come back with a more clear mind." 

"If it's what you want, Marinette." 

She looked down as tears threatened to fall _. I wish there was an akuma. Getting akumatized would be better than this pain. _ Her heart ached. The last time she felt like this, Chat had-

Given her his Miraculous. One moment he was there and then he was gone.

It took her a moment, but she followed him back inside. As she collapsed on her bed, the roof door closing, she saw her husband back a few things into a bag.

He didn't say anything as she approached him near the trapdoor of her childhood bedroom.

_ Come on Marinette, get him back! _ Even though she was scared and her brain told her not to, she kissed him, placing the ring in his pocket. Even if this ended horribly, he was her partner. She would never replace him and she knew Plagg meant a lot to him. "I-I'm sorry."

Marinette didn't say anything else as the tears began to fall. Adrien opened the trapdoor and left. She barely made it up the stairs before collapsing and crying.

There was no turning back from this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you were curious if this was going to stay a one-shot or not...
> 
> I wrote a couple of chapters! This is going to be way shorter than 'If Only.' I did make references to it, but it's not necessary to read that story. This can be a stand-alone.
> 
> This chapter hasn't been reviewed by a beta so apologies if I have any errors.

To say that Marinette and Adrien were okay was definitely not what their parents would say. Despite Tom, Sabine and Émilie insisting their fully grown kids sit down and talk like the adults they were, both Marinette and Adrien were too stubborn to cave in. 

Marinette wallowed in regret. On the days she didn't have the kids with her, she'd wake up from a restless night. Her mind was forcing her to relive the trip to New York from all those years ago. 

She had to let him go. 

Sure, she told Adrien what her feelings were, but a part of her always had self-doubt back then. When she found out who Chat Noir was, she expected Bunnyx to show up. 

She let him go again.

But this time?

She didn't go after him, and he didn't go after her.

It wasn't like their friends would get them to confess that they missed each other. None of them knew. With the company keeping them busy, they were able to use work and the kids as reasons to avoid meeting each other. It was all a part of their 'dynamics.'

Dynamics that came second nature now due to working with each other as superheroes. Even with them not really speaking, Paris came first. 

The butterfly Miraculous was under her care now, so no more akumas, but in some other timeline, Hawk Moth was still out there. 

Maybe- 

Maybe if she made Adrien the Guardian-

Her Baby Bugs. His innocent and precious Kittens needed them. It wasn't Hugo, Emma and Louis's faults that she and their dad were arguing. Giving up the Guardianship would make things less stressful, but it wasn't worth the hurt that she would inadvertently cause everyone else. Losing her memories of everything that had happened wasn't worth it.

Why did stubbornness and determination have to run in the Dupain family? The Cheng side had a certain calm strength to them. Together? No wonder she would get stuck in her own head sometimes. She wore her heart on her sleeve more often than not. 

Even if she wasn't speaking more than a few words at a time with Adrien, she soon returned back to the company. No one treated her any different and she pushed herself into her work. When in proximity to each other, she and Adrien were able to put aside their emotions and put on what may have been their greatest success yet- faking that their marriage was stable.

It was draining having to put up the act, but considering that both her and Adrien had been used to lying and coming up with excuses, this charade felt like one more mask to hide Ladybug and Chat Noir, even if it wasn't the case. Silent glances were enough to figure out who would be staying late and who would get the kids for the evening. 

* * *

Adrien was just as miserable, but considering how often he hid his emotions as a teenager, this didn't feel new to him. He was able to get through the motions. His mom spoiled him and her grandkids with hugs and kisses. 

But it wasn't the same. 

He needed the maternal comfort he missed out on for 5 years, (Émilie made sure to remind him she loved him) but his heart still hurt. It still yearned for his Ladybug, his Princess, his Bugaboo. 

His Kittens definitely were confused as to why they slept in different rooms some nights (his old room and the bakery) and why their Maman wasn't around sometimes, but they still smiled. No one had any complaints about the Agreste heirs' behavior. Employees that had been at _Gabriel_ since before Adrien was born, or had come on board when he was small, noted the similarities between the 3 generations of Agreste-Graham de Vanilly. Maybe one day, Hugo, Emma and Louis would understand if he and Marinette didn't work out…

* * *

Even though they were married, Marinette and Adrien didn't share the main office at the company very often. The designer spent most of her days interacting with the designers, seamstresses, and pretty much any aspect that needed a creative aspect. Adrien handled the financial and business side.

But they were only 3 months into their new roles. No words needed to be said to understand the amount of pressure that was on them. Adrien had technically been one of the youngest CEOs and CFO when he inherited the company days before his 18th birthday. Because of his mother's return, he didn't have to deal with the burden for a while. Now? He and his estranged wife were being predicted as the new powerhouses of the fashion industry.

Marinette’s story was one a lot of people couldn't get enough of. 

_Princess Ladybug_

It's what she had been dubbed not long after the public learned of her engagement to the model. Both teens had a semester left of terminale in lycée. To some, it was too fast. 

The daughter of bakers becoming a designer? Who was she to force Adrien to marry her?

But they overcame that criticism. In true Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir fashion, Paris's most famous teen model turned on his charms and shared how the first friend he ever made in school had gotten to know him, made him fall for her two separate times and was the everyday Ladybug to her friends and family. Combine it with the illusion of it being a fairytale romance, Alya pushed the narrative.

If only Paris saw them now. 

* * *

> **Agreste Fashion House Debuts New Line**
> 
> _As of May, Adrien Agreste and his wife, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, son and daughter-in-law of former villain and fashion designer mogul Gabriel Agreste, stepped up as the CEOs of the Agreste fashion house. The couple who graduated from university in Paris, are expected to bring a new era to the fashion industry. Émilie Agreste, matriarch of the Agreste dynasty, reappeared after her husband's arrest and took charge of the company while her son and daughter-in-law prepared. She helped the model and designer restructure the company. Now with the transition having taken place, she remains involved in the company according to the press secretary._
> 
> _Ms. Dupain-Cheng is set to debut her first lines of clothing the morning of the Heroes Day festival, September 1st. Not much is currently known about what this line will entail. As for the theme? Superheroes. In a press release given to the media, Agreste stated that the new line will pay homage to Team Miraculous. This collection will be released alongside the fall line._
> 
> _It is expected that Adrien will make some sort of appearance in the ads promoting the new line and at the fashion show being held at the Eiffel Tower. More details are expected to come as the date approaches._

With the news starting to report on the new superhero line, Marinette was going to have to talk to a reporter or two. Alya, who now worked under Nadja Chamack, was no doubt going to try and get the exclusive interview. That also meant the Ladyblog interview to hear from the superheroine. Which meant she would have to talk about how she and Chat-

She was going to have to talk to him to figure out what they were going to say. 

And that also meant an increase in the likelihood of paparazzi outside the bakery, the mansion, and the company headquarters. 

She _really_ was going to have to talk to Adrien.

* * *

The young couple were tricked by Émilie with a lunch meeting in order to inform them of their upcoming lunch interview with Alya and a photoshoot. She had even picked up her grandkids to make sure neither her son nor her daughter-in-law tried to excuse themselves. The three toddlers were asleep in their playpen. The door to her office was slightly open so that Marinette could come in without knocking.

"Mother?"

"Yes, my Kitten?" asked Émilie as she set up the food Tom and Sabine had dropped off. 

"If this is supposed to be lunch, why aren't Tom and Sabine joining us?" inquired the model as he looked at the familiar food storage containers.

"You know they have their business to run," replied the mother. "And this is work related. It's not a family matter."

"I was told you requested that my children be _dropped off_ here with you for lunch."

"This concerns them and I know you want to see them, Adrien." 

"I see them when I can. I know I haven't been able to see them all the time, but I'm not like Father. I never want them to go through what I did…" he trailed off.

"They won't. I know that much." Marinette said as she walked in, closing the door behind her. She had come in early in the morning to get some extra work done. Since she didn't have the kids, she had taken the public transit and ended up arriving early to work. She wasn't sure what to expect with the meeting with her mother-in-law. She did her best to hide her anxiety.

Émilie greeted her first. "Good afternoon, dear. How are you?"

"F-Fine. I got your message about a meeting?"

Adrien froze for a moment before he spoke. "Hi, Marinette. Th-Thanks."

Both the model and designer blushed and looked away from each other. Not much had changed. Pride was still very much stopping them from speaking. 

"Let's get some food and I can go over what we need to discuss. The kids fell asleep while waiting for you both," Émilie said as she directed them over to the couches and coffee table.

Émilie sat on one of the couches. Because she had no individual armchairs, Marinette and Adrien were forced to sit on the other couch. Both sat opposite ends, trying to avoid nearing each other. On the coffee table were fresh sandwiches on baguettes and some salad. Homemade chicken nuggets and fries, as well as some mashed potatoes and chopped fruit were stored for the toddlers for once they woke up. 

"My parents didn't say they were providing lunch," said Marinette as she started to place food on her plate.

"I was chatting with them and when I mentioned the meeting, they insisted they cook something. Adrien said you're not eating enough homemade food. I agree."

Adrien looked hurt. "Maman, just because I order lunch for the entire company once a week doesn't mean I eat out _every_ day."

"You go through a box of macarons almost every morning," said Marinette softly as she looked at her plate. She baked his favorite passion fruit flavored macarons every morning. Her parents had commented that he was eating more sweets lately. Unknown to Adrien, Sabine and Tom had slipped him Marinette's macarons.

"How do you know about the macarons?" asked Adrien. "Tom and Sabine swore no one knew!"

Marinette looked into his green eyes and almost lost herself. "I don't bake often anymore, but I pay attention to which of the pastries I bake are sold. The passionfruit macarons are only for you. Maman and Papa try to hide the fact that you put in a special order every morning for my baking."

"The bakery has the best sweets in all of Paris. As a loyal customer, it's my sworn duty to buy when I can," said Adrien as he cracked a smile, before returning to his more serious face. _I am their son-in-law after all. What kind would I be if I didn't contribute to the family business somehow?_

Émilie cut to the chase to avoid any possible arguments. "I know you both have planned out your schedules so as to not raise any suspicions, but Alya and Nadja Chamack were given the exclusive first interview for the upcoming lines. Once their initial coverage is published, expect more interviews next week."

"Won't it be considered biased if we go to Alya and Nadja first?" asked Marinette. "Alya's my best friend. Paparazzi try to spread rumors that we're fighting every so often in an attempt to discredit her."

"But they don't know you babysat Nadja's daughter. And Nadja has the number one show in Paris," pointed out Émilie. "While Alya will be doing most of the interview so you're comfortable with your first official interview since becoming CEOs, Nadja's the one that will be running and calling the shots. I'm not too sure what Nadja talked with her about, but it was decided you will do an interview about the lines, your life and then a shoot."

Marinette coughed a bit as she tried to not choke on her food. "A shoot?!" 

She did _not_ sign for that. That was Adrien’s specialty. She worked behind the scenes to make the models look good with the clothes she designed. Sure she had been at a lot of them, but it was behind-the-scenes designer stuff. Yes, Ladybug was used to being in front of the camera, but Chat Noir was the camera person _for a reason_.

"It won't be long. It's mostly just for the billboard and magazine ads. Adrien, you know what to do."

"Yeah, but-" began the model, but he was interrupted by a giggle.

A yell of "Pwagg!" caught the adults' attention.

"Looks like Hugo is awake," said Marinette, putting her plate on the coffee table. "That means-" 

"Paah!" and crying followed suit. 

The kwami of Destruction had been spotted by the youngest Agrestes. He didn't say anything as he went to find some cheese amidst the food.

Marinette got up and went to pick up Louis, who was awoken by his older brother and sister's loud voices. "How's my little Bug doing?" she whispered as she tried to rock him back to sleep. 

Adrien went over to take two-year-old Hugo and one-year-old Emma out. "And how are my big Kittens? We have chicken nuggets and fries for your tummies."

At the mention of 'fries,' Hugo looked around. "Fwies?" He patted his stomach and Emma copied him.

"They're over here." Taking each toddler in one hand, he let them stand by the coffee table and set them up with their food. "What's the magic word?"

"Cwahs out?" 

"Spah ohn!"

Adrien laughed. "Not the secret words. What do we say when we want to get something?"

"Fwys?" asked Hugo again.

"Hugo, can you ask for your fries, please?" asked the young dad in an attempt to help his oldest son.

Recognizing 'please,' the small boy stood tall. "Fwies pwease Papa." He then mimed eating.

"Pwee Papa," followed Emma.

"Thank you for asking and waiting, Hugo and Emma. Here you go." Adrien placed the plate in front of them. The two little ones began nibbling on the food.

Marinette had seen the interaction between the father and children as she rocked Louis to sleep. She placed him back in the play pen so he could continue his nap.

She knew she needed to fix things, but how? How could she balance helping her family, her husband's company and return to helping Paris? Maybe if she remained civil, he would talk? And then what? Beg forgiveness? 

She got mad at him twice in their lives over him just trying to help and she may as well have kicked her Kitty to the curb (in a figurative sense). 

The young mom rubbed her forehead. She was getting too caught up in her own thoughts. She was probably going to end up with a headache later.

"Marinette?"

"Huh?" 

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off until the interview later today?" said Émilie. "Adrien said it looks like you have a lot on your mind and wouldn't be able to focus."

Marinette tried not to yell. "Su- What? The interview is today?" 

"Yes. The rest of the press will begin their questioning next week after this interview is released this weekend," explained the mother-in-law. "The kids will be part of the shoot."

Marinette glanced from mother to son, sending her husband a questioning look. _Did she say the kids would do the shoot?_

The blonde model shook his head. "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"When you spoke with Nadja, did she require that the kids take part, or was it merely a very strong suggestion?" asked Adrien as he helped Hugo and Emma clean up. "We don't want to give her any extra room to ask questions because that'll just invade our privacy even more than we want."

"Well, it was more like Alya…"

Marinette’s eyes shot open. If it was Alya that said something- "She showed Nadja pictures from some of the test shots we've had them sit in for, didn't she?" 

It wasn't that she was worried about the kids. She was worried about the press' comments about them and the high expectations everyone would set for them. Their parents are a model and a fashion designer/baker, one of their maternal great-great uncles is a renowned chef, and their grandparents are well-known bakers, an actress and a former fashion designer-turned-villain. She wanted her Baby Bugs to stay as innocent and young as long as possible. She and Adrien wanted to give them the option to go into modeling, not force it on them. The only time the kids would be required to model would be for the annual update from Ladybug and Chat. Even then, the kids would be wearing some variation of a mask to protect their identities. 

"It was the summer edition. She made sure to pick the pictures where the kids were wearing their sunglasses," Émilie reassured them. 

"Maman, Marinette and I are going to think about how to approach this shoot," said Adrien. He knew Marinette would be thinking a lot about the situation and wanted to make things less awkward given the circumstances.

"That's fine. I'm sure you and Alya will work something out. I'll go finalize your wardrobe for the shoot." 

"Thank you…" said Marinette in a daze as her mother-in-law left the family of five in her office. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I failed at writing baby/toddler speak, I know. I don't have kids so I dont hear little kids talk a lot. I did try to find some research, but it wasn't extensive.

"Marinette?" Adrien called out to his wife. She still seemed to be stuck in her own thoughts. That was never good.

"Hm?"

"How… are you doing?"

"Fine," the bluebell-eyed woman said rather too quickly. The smile on her face was obviously forced. "I'm fine. Great! Can't wait for this afternoon."

"Marinette…"

"Let me try and talk to her, Kid," said Plagg as he and Tikki resurfaced. The kwamis had tended to stay quiet since their advice wasn't needed as often. "Sugarcube can help you with the Kittens. I'm so proud of them! Look at their mess."

"Ok- Their mess?!" Adrien looked back to the toddlers.. Hugo and Emma were smiling with ketchup splattered on their clothes and face. "Hugo Tom and Emma Sabine, what did you do?"

Upon hearing the tone of their father, the toddlers got quiet. A pair of green and blue eyes looked up at him with worry.

Adrien crouched down to their level as he began wiping off the condiment. "Hugo, Emmy, what have Maman and I said about food. Where does it go?" He asked gently.

"Nom nom," said Emma, pointing to her mouth and then patting her stomach. 

"Uh huh. Food goes into our tummies so we can get big and strong."

Hugo pointed to him. "Papa stwong." 

The blond laughed as he pointed towards Marinette. "Thank you, but Maman is also very strong."

"Mama?" Emma looked around and found where her dad was pointing. "Mama!" The little girl's blonde hair flew as she waddled and ran over to her maternal figure. "Mama!" Her blue eyes lit up as she stood there, waiting to be picked up.

"Hi, Emmy," said Marinette as she kissed her daughter's head, avoiding the messy clothes. "We need to change clothes before we can play."

"Tchi'i?" the little girl asked. 

"Yes, we will play with Tikki after clean time."

"Okie." Emma sat down on the floor. 

"Marinette?" Adrien called out. Hugo's clothes were still dirty, but he no longer was sticky. 

Marinette looked up and found herself staring into the green eyes.

"We should clean up the table before anything."

"Y-Yeah." Turning on her more 'serious mom' mode, Marinette addressed both of her toddlers. "Emma, Hugo, we're going to help make Grandma Émilie's office pretty. We need to throw away our food in the trash can and then we draw pictures for her with colors."

Hugo clapped and tried to pick up the plate from which he and his sister ate from.

"One moment little guy." Adrien crossed the room and returned with the trash can. "Now we can clean."

The two toddlers (with the help of their parents and kwamis), threw away the remains of their lunch. As Adrien kept Hugo and Emma busy drawing on spare paper, Marinette fed Louis as the baby of the family awoke.

Plagg took this opportunity to fly to land in front of the designer. "Out with it, Pigtails."

Marinette looked down to the kwami of Destruction with confusion. "I didn't do anything, Plagg. And 'Pigtails,' really?"

"I can't exactly call you 'Princess' anymore since your daughter has taken that name now. And you're definitely acting like your old self from when you were in school. Why are you avoiding my Kid?"

"Me, avoid Adrien? I'm not. We're just busy right now. We haven't had a chance to talk."

The black cat huffed in frustration. "I don't need Tikki telling me to know that both you and Adrien are miserable because of your stupid mouth. He's hurting, Marinette."

As much as she wanted to argue, Plagg was right. Her stupid mouth was the reason they ended up like this in the first place. "I- I-"

"I'm not saying you need to apologize right away, but you definitely need to stop giving him the cold shoulder. And talk to him, will you? If Tikki and I have to lock you two up without either of us to help you escape, I will. Meanwhile, I'm sure the Eiffel Tower wouldn't mind a renovation from yours truly…"

 _Did Plagg just-_ "If you think Adrien and I will be furious for having to explain why a giant Cataclysm caused damage when there was no akuma, Tikki will let you have it. You wouldn't dare risk it. Not when you know that Adrien will put his family's safety first over his desire to be a superhero," Marinette threatened back. 

She had never seen Plagg talk like this. Was he that upset at her that he would threaten to act out when Chat Noir wouldn't? 

No. Plagg would protect Adrien until Adrien had to give up his Miraculous or he died. The kwami was a prankster. Not as much of a jokester as Xuppu, but still mischievous. He was probably trying to mess with her mind in order to get her to think straight all while humoring himself. 

"You haven't spoken to Adrien properly in weeks. How do you know he hasn't changed his mind?"

"I may not be talking to him a lot, Plagg, but you know that he and I have worked with each other long enough to tell how each other is feeling without saying anything. And don't try and guilt me into anything. I'm pretty sure Adrien isn't going to want to know how you're acting up. You wouldn't be getting any camembert from either of us."

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Plagg poked her nose. Well more like he tried. "I did nothing wrong to deserve you taking away my precious cheese."

Marinette laughed. Louis had stopped eating and now needed a burping. "Thanks, Plagg."

The kwami was now the one that was confused. What did he do?

"I don't know if I ever thanked you properly for taking care of, and being there for Adrien all these years. I know things were more… frustrating when we first started out as superheroes." Marinette's face became more serious as her blue eyes showed vulnerability. "I wasn't able to tell him everything right away. And then came the trip to New York and everything in the months that followed. You were there with him. When it's looked like I was giving up on him, you've helped him through it. I know I've hurt him. We've both made mistakes and have tried to fix them, but me? I just- I guess I am acting a bit like I did when we got back from New York during troisième. I can barely get any sleep when the kids aren't with me..." Her voice trailed off and she took a deep breath, checking on her baby, who was now asleep.

_I can't let it happen. I can't break down. I'm not in danger. I'm safe. The kids are safe. Adrien’s safe…_

"So you still miss him? Why don't you tell him?" asked Plagg.

"It's- It's not easy Plagg. I have to swallow my pride and say I'm sorry for that night and that I go back to it all the time. The space he's given me right now is nothing but me missing him all the time. Me wishing I had realized where I went wrong. I know he did what he thought was best for me. He was just trying to take another hit for me and I hurt him. I hurt him so much when we were in New York…" she trailed off again. If she kept this up-

"Mama!" Hugo and Emma called out as they walked over with paper in their hands. 

"O-Oh! Is that what you drew for Grandma?"

"Hugo, tell Maman what you drew?" suggested Adrien, walking behind them.

"Ki'ee!"

"You drew a kitty? Who's the kitty? Papa?" asked Marinette. She was still caught in her thoughts as she tried to give her kids attention.

"Papa. Mama Buh!" The small boy pointed to a red blob with black speckles, his version of Ladybug, next to a black and green blob.

"I like the colors." She ruffled his black hair. "And Emma, what did you draw?"

"Gwamma!" The blonde's paper was a bit crumpled at the corners, but there were yellow and green scribbles in the middle.

"Did your dad write anything?"

The toddlers shook their heads.

"Yes, I did." He pointed to a spot on both papers. Sure enough, there was his handwriting. Adrien looked at Marinette. "I wrote 'I love you,' see?"

He needed to talk to his wife soon before she gave up on them. While distracting the older two, he overheard snippets of the conversation between Plagg and Marinette. Tikki hadn't said much other than, "She's having a difficult time like you, Adrien. Don't give up on yourselves. I know she wouldn't want me to tell you, but I'm worried she's going to lose herself again. She's not sleeping much and she's been crying. I haven't seen her like this in years."

He didn't interrupt Plagg’s conversation, but he saw how Marinette's face changed. One look in particular caught his attention-

 _I promised I wouldn't hurt you anymore and that_ _I wanted to see you smile every day. I know that was 8 years ago, but I meant it, My Lady._

Marinette felt her face turn red when she saw Adrien’s look on her. He was obviously trying to send her a message. How was she supposed to respond?! She wasn't ready to talk!

"I- I know." She looked down at her children. So young and innocent. They didn't have to worry about being adults yet. No worries about jobs, modeling, designing or interviews-

"We're going to be late!" Marinette said as she remembered the interview with Alya. "Your mom didn't give us details for a time or anything."

"I'll ask her, but I'm guessing it won't be for a few more hours," said Adrien as he took out his phone to text his mother:

_The kids left a present on your desk._

Émilie: _Thank you, sweetheart. Did Marinette go home for the day?_

_Not yet. We had to clean up the coffee table, Hugo and Emma because of the mess they made. We just finished and were about to head out. What time is the interview?_

Émilie: _It's at 3 at the Luxembourg Gardens. I finalized the outfits if you want to head down to try them on._

_Thank you, Maman._

Émilie: _You’re welcome my, Kitten. The shoot will have 2 parts. The first will be with the kids and then it's just you and Marinette for the second half. Tom and Sabine will be stopping by to pick up the kids once they're done with their part, so you and Marinette should have plenty of free time before you have to tuck the little ones in for bed. Let me know if you need anything else._

Adrien turned red after reading the last message and put away his phone. "Um, the interview's at 3, but we can go try on the outfits now." He picked up Emma and took Hugo's hand. "And we can pick up their stuff from the daycare on the way out."

"Uh, sure." Marinette was baffled at Adrien’s sudden decision, but given that she herself wasn't in the best state, she went along with it.

Tikki and Plagg hid in Marinette’s purse as the Agrestes made their way down to the first floor of the company.

Neither said it out loud, but it was very obvious to both of Paris's superheroes that Émilie Agreste was trying to help the 22 year-olds repair their relationship.

* * *

The kids' fittings went by pretty fast. Reminiscent of Adrien's early days of modeling, they would be wearing play clothes that were perfect for summer and fall, sunglasses included. As for Adrien and Marinette? While the adults went to their fittings, the kids were watched by staff nearby. The designer and model had two outfits, a casual and formal one.

The casual outfits weren't anything _too_ fancy. Marinette would be in a white button-up top with her signature flower design embroidered on it alongside a pale pink skort and sneakers. Adrien would be wearing a subtle pale green t-shirt that wasn't bright, along with black pants and his iconic orange sneakers from his teen years.

When both adults saw each other's outfits, they couldn't help but blush and laugh a bit. (Tikki and Plagg’s teasing didn't help either)

"I had a feeling there was a secret behind my mom's last text, but I didn't expect this," said Adrien. "I know green's become my other color, but she may as well tell everyone how much she loves making my eyes pop. Every line we've released over the last few years has had me wear some shade of the color. I'm starting to get green with envy of the other models. At least they get more variety in their outfit colors."

Marinette rolled her eyes slightly out of old habit hearing him pun. "Adding something that's green is sort of a habit I got into when I started designing clothes for you back in collège. Your mom saw some of the early concepts and she tweaked them so they could be released with the other lines when we were in university."

"At least she didn't put me in a remake of my old clothes."

"It's not like it's a bad thing to be nostalgic every once in a while."

"It's not," he said with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. "But your outfit is missing something."

"It is?"

"Yeah. No hair accessory."

"I don't think it's needed."

"I have an idea, but it's a surprise."

"Adrien…" Marinette had reverted back to the shy and insecure teenager. Adrien’s surprises were never bad things, but given everything that's happened, what was she supposed to think?

"It won't take long. I purromise. Cat's honor."

 _Him and his stupid puns. Why did it have to be the cat ones?_ "Fine. Maybe I'll consider it…"

Without realizing it, Adrien slipped into Chat Noir without the mask as he whispered. "You question my fashion sense, Purrincess?"

"If your lame puns are anything to go by, I have every right to question your sense of fashion and humor," countered Marinette before her eyes widened and she froze for a second. 

The model hadn't noticed Marinette freezing as his grin became bigger. Quickly, he went over to one of the assistants and asked for red hair elastics to be given to the hairstylist. He then approached the hairstylist that had been waiting (very patiently) and explained his idea, quickly showing her a picture of him and Marinette as teens. Hopefully Marinette wouldn't catch on right away.

The head designer had no clue what her husband had been planning. She was still mulling over the moment they had shared just minutes ago. 

They flirted. They flirted as if nothing had happened. Was he doing it on purpose? What if he wasn't? Was this all just to mess with her? She didn't remember designing either of these outfits for the fall line. _I guess it's one of Émilie's. I know she wouldn't-... I really need sleep._

After some time, she was guided over to the stylist to have her hair done. She wasn't allowed to look at the mirror at all. Just what was Adrien planning? 

* * *

When her chair was spun around and the stylist left to clean up, she had to do a double take. 

_Princess Pigtails_

Plagg was going to have a laughing fit when he saw her. Reminiscent of her recognizable ponytails from her childhood years, the 22 year-old wasn't sure what to think. The longer she stared at herself in the mirror, the more she felt like a teenage girl with an unrequited crush. 

She found Adrien laughing with the kids back at the fitting rooms. 

"So what exactly is your plan?" she asked.

Adrien turned around and spotted Marinette. He wasn't sure what she'd look like when he suggested the pigtails. It had been a few years since she last wore them. Her hair was only a few inches longer now, reaching just above her shoulder blades. Chat Noir caught his tongue. "Uh-" It wasn't that she was dressed up or anything. Was it her hair or something else? He felt like a teenager around his Lady again.

"Louis, no!" Marinette hurried and picked up the toddler, who was crawling away towards the door. The baby just giggled as his mom carried him back.

Hugo tugged on Adrien’s pant leg. "Oopie." His green eyes show discomfort. 

"Hugo, potty?" asked Marinette. 

Hugo's dark hair flopped up and down as he nodded and patted his stomach. "Icky, Mama."

"Adrien…"

"Huh?"

"A small cat has to use the litter box," stated the designer as she pointed down to their oldest child.

"Well, we can't have a stinky kitten now can we?" the model said. Picking up his son, he pretended to smell his stomach. "Phooey. Let's get you cleaned up big guy and then we can go to the gardens for photos."

"Okie!" said Hugo cheerfully as he was taken for a diaper change.

"Emmy, looks like we'll have to wait before I can talk to your dad and we can go."

"Da! Ma! Go," repeated the small girl as she tried to follow her dad and brother. 

"Emma, stop please."

It was going to be a long afternoon…


	4. Chapter 4

The photoshoot with the kids at the Luxembourg Gardens wasn't as formal as Marinette though it'd be. Vincent, the head photographer at _Agreste_ that had been photographing Adrien since he was a young boy, had been brought onto this project. Adrien had to direct Marinette for the more stationary shots since he understood Vincent's spaghetti lingo. The rest of the time was spent taking more candid shots of the Agreste-Dupains. The model even got behind the lens for a portion of shoot to capture his wife and kids (not that she noticed anyways since she had to chase a crawling infant and the 2 toddlers that were in front of him).

"Nonna! Nonno!" Hugo ran when he saw Tom and Sabine talking with Adrien.

(Gina Dupain had begun teaching her great-grandkids basic Italian. So far only 'grandma' and 'grandpa' had stuck with the oldest of the three.) 

"Hello, Hugo. My, you've gotten bigger. Have you had lots of cookies?" asked Tom as he also scooped up Emma. 

"Coo'ies?! Nom nom." The girl was more quiet, but very much still liked to follow her brother's lead. "Noonoo. Naanaa." She rested her head against her grandfather's shoulder. 

"We'll make sure to make some for you to give to your mom and dad," said Sabine as she took Louis and the kids' bags. "How have you been Adrien, dear?"

"It's been a… weird day," replied the blond. He didn't elaborate anymore given that they were in public. 

"Nothing bad I hope."

"No. Just reminiscing the old days."

"And where is Marinette?" asked Tom.

"She's-"

The mother of 3 snuck up behind her husband. "Right here. Hi, Maman. Hi, Papa."

"How's my little cupcake?"

"Papa, you just saw me this morning."

"And you didn't look as refreshed as you do now," said Tom. "What changed?"

"Nothing," said Marinette a bit too quickly. 

"You look just like when you were little, Marinette. You used to love wearing your sneakers with your skirts back then," commented Sabine on her daughter's look. "And you brought back your pigtails, too."

"It wasn't my idea," the designer quickly glanced over to Adrien. "So I can't take credit for it."

Tom reassured his daughter. "Well, I think it was a great idea. My little girl shouldn't grow up too fast."

"Papa, I'm your only daughter."

"And I have only one granddaughter as well. Emma can't grow up too fast either."

"We'll let you two get ready for your interview," said Sabine. "Bye dears."

Marinette kissed her parents' cheeks and the top of her kids' heads. "Hugo, Emmy, Louis, say bye bye to Daddy. We love you."

"Wuv yu. Bye bye!"

"Bah bah!"

"Bahbahbah."

Adrien laughed as he waved goodbye to his kids and in-laws. "We'll see you later."

* * *

Marinette was as red as her superhero suit when she saw herself in the dress. It wasn't a ballgown, but who knew a basic cocktail dress with lace sleeves would scream 'I am Ladybug'? Yes, she did design the dress, but she never intended to wear it. This was going to be Frightningale again, wasn't it?

The dress' A-line scalloped skirt reached just above her knees. Black lace had strategically been placed to resemble spots along the bodice and skirt. She wore red flats with black ribbon on them.

She could do this. She didn't have to wear a mask. She just needed to channel Ladybug’s confidence. Hopefully Adrien didn't pun or do something to throw her off.

Adrien knew Marinette had designed most of the Hero line's outfits, both casual and evening wear. He thanked Tikki’s good luck that his black suit didn't have the cat ears. His black suit jacket and pants had yet another green shirt, but this one was a short sleeve tee, a darker emerald green. No tie? That was a relief. The right lapel had a small green paw print, outlined in silver thread, embroidered onto it. As for his hair, it was tousled a bit.

Once the cameras were set up, Alya practically dragged her friends out of their changing rooms as she led them to where they'd be doing the interview. "Is there a date I wasn't told about?" She looked between the couple who had yet to say anything.

"No. This is just the outfits for the shoot," said Marinette.

"Shoot? Didn't you have one earlier?"

"That was for the fall line," explained Adrien. "That line and the Heroes line will both be released in September. It's about time we start the promotional campaigns. Usually we start earlier in the summer, but Marinette and I are still adjusting to running the company."

"Gotcha. I want to hear more but I have to save it for the cameras."

Once all three former classmates had their mics placed, Alya's infamous grilling reporter mode came out. Marinette and Adrien glanced at each other as if to say _Brace yourself. Ladyblogger mode incoming._

"I'm excited to be interviewing who many in Paris would consider the most famous couple right behind Ladybug and Chat Noir. Many of us know their story, some of us saw it happen, and a lot of us still can't wrap our heads around their whirlwind fairytale romance. At only 22 years old, both Adrien Agreste and his wife, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, have taken on the fashion industry since they were 18. I'm here at the Luxembourg Gardens to discuss the new developments that this husband and wife duo have done. I'll start things off with the thing that many of us have been wondering— Why wait all these years to take over the company, Adrien?"

The blond had anticipated the usual spontaneous and speculative questions, not one that was actually serious. Cracking his signature model smile, Adrien answered. "Thanks for having us Alya. As I'm pretty sure all of Paris knows by now, I inherited the fashion house my father created when I was 17. At the time, I was having to deal with a lot of different things, including my mother's condition. I knew that I wasn’t in the right state back then to run it. I wasn't qualified either. I didn't give up ownership, I merely entrusted temporary charge to someone else that I trusted. Once my mother recovered, she took over while I finished my university education. The compromise was that I would work alongside her during these years to learn everything. And I did, but I couldn't do it by myself."

"You certainly have had multiple roles over the years- Model, student, voice actor, pianist, fencer and now CEO," continued Alya. "But you've also added two other roles not many of us expected from you when you were 18, husband and dad. How did you handle being a university student while raising a family?"

"I can't take the credit no matter what the tabloids say. Part of the reason I've been fortunate enough to do what I've done is because of the support and help from friends and family. My mom and my in-laws have done more than I can list." Adrien couldn't help but smile widely. "If anything, Marinette’s the reason why our family has been able to face whatever's come our way."

"Would you care to elaborate?" asked Alya. The junior reporter was having a difficult time not busting out laughing, smiling or teasing her best friend.

"I don't know if there's just one way to describe Marinette. Ever since I met her back when we were in collège, she has always been determined and passionate. She's selfless, putting everyone's needs above her own. She's creative not just as an artist and designer. She can find solutions to tricky problems. Even when I drive her crazy or I do something to make her mad, we talk things out. She's supportive and encouraging. I feel so strong when she's around. She picks me up when I'm down. And she's amazing with our kids."

"It sounds like she could be a superhero," suggested Alya. "On that note, I'll turn to Marinette. How are you?"

"I'm good." Marinette smiled shyly. She wasn't one to do interviews and she was trying not to cry as she processed what she heard. Was Adrien just playing her up for the cameras?

Alya hated having to do it, but she needed to grill her best friend. "Marinette, you got married fairly young. You married a model who's the son of a former renowned fashion designer that fell out of grace with the world. Now that the fashion industry is starting to get to know you better, there are those that still question whether you truly belong. Any thoughts?"

"I like my work to speak for itself as much as possible. In regards to _how_ I came on-board onto _Agreste_ , I dreamed about working as a designer since I was a child. I started making my own clothes as a teenager," the designer responded. "I won several design competitions that Gabriel Agreste had conducted back in the day. I've received commissions from both Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale, been the sole design consultant for Kitty Section since their beginning, and been endorsed by Audrey Bourgeois. I studied fashion design and graduated from one of the fashion schools here in Paris. I interned at _Agreste_ for 5 years and have had designs brought to life before coming on board officially in May. My parents run a pâtisserie and boulangerie, so I learned how to run a business early on."

"That is an extensive list of accomplishments. Even so, how did you end up with Adrien? We know you met in collège and dated, but why get engaged early?"

Marinette looked at Adrien before looking at Alya to answer. "We didn't get along at first. As hard as it is to believe, we did have a bit of a misunderstanding the morning we first met. By the afternoon of that day, things cleared up between us. Adrien and I both had different moments when we fell for each other that day. For him it was when I said something in particular. For me, it was after school. It was raining and we were under an umbrella he shared with me. We became very good friends and as time passed, we saw different sides of each other. We were on a trip to New York when we finally confessed. It still took some time after that for us to start dating. When he asked me to marry him, it felt like the right time. It's kind of hard to describe, but I just knew. Adrien had trusted me during a lot of things. He was now trusting me with his future happiness. By saying yes, I was giving him my heart."

"And now you're leading a fashion house. How do you handle being a boss, a designer and a mom?"

"Like Adrien said, our parents have helped us a lot. Our friends have encouraged us. When we found out I was pregnant, early on we realized that with our parents working the family businesses, who could help take care of our child would be limited. We didn't want a nanny since wanted to be in our child's life. We realized that access to childcare was a problem and eventually that's how the childcare center at the company came about. It's free for our employees and it doesn't cost them anything. That relieves stress off of them. When it comes to designing, I interned with a lot of the members in the design department over the years and got to know them. With help from Émilie, the heads of the various departments and I ser up a system within my first year of university studies. We've tweaked it over time, but it continues to work."

"This next question is for the both of you. I'm sure that being married and working in the same company must affect your relationship. How do you handle disagreements?" 

Adrien spoke first. "Disagreements at home or at work?"

"Both."

"I would say our approach goes all the way back to when we were first friends. A lot happened in our last two years of collège, but as we got closer, we agreed to be honest with each other and to not keep secrets when possible. Obviously there have been exceptions. We're human and like other people, we've made mistakes and try to learn from them so we don't repeat them," said Adrien. He hoped that that was enough for the reporter.

"Marinette, do you have anything else to add?"

The designer felt a bit nervous as she added, "Not much. Like Adrien said, we do have moments where we make mistakes and we try to learn from them. There's a… misconception that we're perfect people all the time. The thing is, we're not, and that's okay. We do our best to move forward if we mess up. Communication is an important part of any kind of relationship. Familial, romantic, platonic or even business. As cliché as it may sound, it can make a difference in discussions."

Marinette felt like a hypocrite. Here she was talking about how communication was important while faking that her marriage was totally fine. As the interview progressed, the knot in her stomach had increased. Alya eventually moved onto questions about the two lines and their launch.

Yes, she was excited… No, she wasn't going to reveal all of the pieces now… Maybe the kids will model when they're older, only if they want to… Plans for new superhero lines? They'll be considered in the future… Ladybug and Chat Noir haven't said whether they'll appear at the launch of the Hero line…

Adrien was relieved when it was all over. He cared about his friend, but he had come close to faking getting a text that his kids needed him. Alya apologized for being so persistent in her questioning, but it had to be done to show that she could put away her biases when interviewing people she was close with.

As the television crew began to pack up, Marinette and Adrien were directed by their staff to prepare for the photoshoot. Both adults had forgotten about it while being grilled by their friend. After having their makeup and hair retouched, the two of them walked through the concept of the shoot- a walk through the gardens and enjoying being together.

Easy enough, right?

The designer frowned, her eyebrows rose with some hesitation. In the past she had posed for a few photos in relation to her first designs.

This?

This would be the first time she modeled a design for a major line, including one she designed. And it wasn't like it was just for fun. 

Nope. This was her formal debut. She couldn’t afford to mess it up. Marinette had a difficult time not biting her lip or messing with her hair. She could pace, but what if-

"Hey, what's wrong?" she heard in front of her. Looking up from the ground, she saw Adrien standing in front of her. 

"Just antsy…"

He looked at her with doubt. The green-eyed model quickly walked over to one of the assistants, talked about something she couldn’t hear and then returned to her. "If you want, we can go somewhere else to talk."

Adrien wasn't sure how Marinette would react to the suggestion. Something was obviously making her nervous, but as usual, she tried to hide it so she wouldn't feel like a burden.

She blushed. "So-Somewhere nearby. I- If people can't find us, they'll get the wrong idea and then rumors will start and then-"

"You can pick where we go," he said, taking her hand. He let her take the lead. It looked like she was getting stuck in her own head again. Being able to control something should help her stay grounded. "We have a bit of time before the shoot starts."

The bluebell-eyed woman tensed up when she felt Adrien take her hand. _Don't run. Don't run. This is normal… But we haven't even made up yet!... Just go!!_ She didn't pull away from him, opting to focus her vision to find a place to talk.

The shoot with the kids and the interview had been held in the western part of the Luxembourg Gardens, south of the Luxembourg Palace, in one of the many areas that had open spaces for the kids to run and crawl around on. For the kind of familial setting they were trying to achieve, it was the right fit. 

As for this next shoot, Marinette could tell they were going to want to push the flirty and/or romance angle. What better way than to have Paris's top model and his (estranged) wife? She didn't want to feel uncomfortable, but she also knew if she didn't participate, it would cause a delay. If she said no, Adrien wouldn't do the shoot. He didn't really model as much now in comparison to a year ago. 

And it wasn't even because he was worried about her getting jealous! Nope. Adrien cared too much about her well-being and another possible Lila-wannabe showing up, that he took himself out as to prevent tempting any model from making things uncomfortable, tense and weird at the company. The policy he created and the consequences were clear: any kind of unwanted advancements on other employees, whether it's during work hours or not, wouldn't be tolerated. There was more to it obviously, but at the end of the day, the policy did have a positive effect in the building since employees knew their bosses were looking out for them.

She didn't really pay much attention to where she was leading Adrien. She knew they had gone straight on the path. Wherever they had stopped, the couple was in a more quiet and secluded area of the gardens. There weren't as many open spaces. Trees surrounded them. A few benches throughout the path. Choosing the bench nearest her, she sat down, Adrien following her lead.

"If this is about the shoot, just say the word and it won't happen," said the blond. Marinette hadn't let go of his hand, but that was likely due to her being nervous. 

"Just because you're the boss doesn't mean I'm going to act like a brat. I don't need special treatment."

"Marinette…," he tried to pick his next words carefully. "I'm not in this alone. We went into this together. You have just as many rights to call the shots around the company. Your experience as a designer, your creativity and passion are why I insisted you also become CEO when both agreed to come on board. It's why I asked to split the responsibilities. I knew there were things I wouldn't be able to do. Things only you could do that would make things better for everyone. If that sounds like I'm giving you special treatment, I'll work something else out."

"Of course." The sarcasm seemed to roll off of her tongue easily. "You get the girl of your dreams. You know she can fix almost anything, so you pick her to help solve things at your company." She let go of his hand and started to pace in front of him.

Was she actually trying to make him sound like he was an opportunist? She was getting caught in her head again. This wasn't good. 

"Mari, you know that's not what I meant. We've known each other almost half of our lives. If this is about what's been happening… I know neither of us wants it," he said quietly. "If you don't want to do the shoot because of how you're feeling, I won't be upset, honest."

He got up and stopped the bluebell-eyed woman in her tracks. Her breathing stopped for a second due to the unexpected action.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, taking a breath. "I-" She wanted to say it, but the words seemed to get stuck in her throat. "I really hate my brain right now. Even with Papa back at the bakery, I still feel weird not being there helping Maman. We're close to the deadline for the lines. This interview and shoot are the biggest things I've done since we first got interviewed before getting married. Then we still have to figure out how Ladybug and Chat Noir will appear for a bit without drawing attention…"

"Just remember, you're not doing it all by yourself. Your mom is taking care of your dad. You see them every day. We got through the interview, so that's good. The clothes are in production and everyone on the design team working on the lines knows what they're doing. They've been in this industry for years. You know how it all works now. If there's an issue, we have contingency plans. As for LB and Chat Noir, well… They can make an appearance in the afternoon. That leaves us free to handle the business during the day, premiere both lines at once and we can enjoy the celebrations in the evening. That's what I'm thinking. These lines are big, but I'm not one to try and make it a big social event. It's not Fashion Week anyways, and I know that's a bigger deal to you."

He had a point. Marinette wasn't sure when Adrien started becoming the voice of reason when she spiraled into her own thoughts, but she was grateful for it. He reminded her of what was real without pushing her or sounding like he was scolding her. "Thank you," she said. Her hair pigtails hanging over her shoulders as her head hung low. She wanted to apologize for how she was acting. Her self-doubt that stemmed off of the pressure that she added onto herself. 

"Marinette?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. We got through the New York trip and the end of collège. We got through the akumas. We'll get through this," Adrien tried to reassure her. "I know some days aren't easy. I didn't ask you out or marry you because of some illusion I had. It was Marinette the person, not the idea of who she was as Ladybug, that I fell for. You've heard me say it a lot, but you're a pawsitively furbulous person, My Lady-"

The designer looked up and gave her partner a small eye roll as she fought back a smile. "The puns don't help."

"Pfft. Of course they do. You just like to pawtend that they don't. You fell for my charms, good looks and puns."

Marinette raised her head up all the way to look at Adrien in the eyes. "Charms? Maybe. Looks?" She blushed. "My lips are sealed." 

There was a glint in her blue eyes that made Adrien wonder what she wasn't admitting. What he said did seem to cheer her up a bit anyways, so that was good. "I'll make you talk."

"You can't," she argued. "And you won't because I'm sure it'll involve me running and you don't want to get our outfits soiled with grass."

"I'm not going to tickle you, if that's what you're thinking."

"You aren't?" asked Marinette, confusion clearly visible on her face. "Then what are you-"

Adrien kissed her on the cheek and began to walk away. 

She blinked rapidly as she tried to comprehend what had happened. Did he just- "Hey!"

Adrien began to laugh as he ran back in the direction they came from. 

"Get back here, Adrien!" Marinette called out as she turned around and began chasing him. She was glad she wasn't in heels or else it would've been difficult to go after the model.  _ What am I going to do with that cat?! _

Adrien sprinted faster and hid behind one of the trees. He wasn't transformed so he had to strain his ears a bit to try and catch Marinette off guard. 

The mother of three had stopped running when she lost sight of her husband. She began walking quietly to try and gather her thoughts. 

She was sure he also felt whatever those moments were earlier in the day and just a few minutes ago. It seemed like things could go back to normal. 

She just needed to apologize. 

Her brain wasn't so fuzzy anymore. She should probably do it before she lost the courage to do it. It wasn't so much her pride anymore that was the issue. It was her insecurities and how she let them get the best of her. Today showed that if it weren't for the constant pressure she put on herself, her marriage probably would've been fixed earlier. She needed to talk to Adrien in depth. She had to do it tonight. She wouldn't be able to move forward until she faced her internal akuma.

She sniffled and blinked away the tears that began to form. She could do this. She's worked hard on this and deserved to be able to enjoy the debut. This photoshoot was just a preview of the small fashion show. 

_ Just channel your inner- _

"Gotcha!"

She let out a scream as a pair of arms scooped her up.

"Meowch. You hurt my ears Mari. Good thing I don't have all 4 right now."

It was just Adrien. "Put me down you crazy cat."

He had a Cheshire grin on his face. "I'm a crazy cat for you."

"I'm-I'm not doing this right now."

"Do what?"

"You're flirting, Adrien."

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"We need to go before anyone comes looking for us. I  _ really _ don't want to give anyone any ideas. The sooner we do the shoot, the sooner I can head back to the office. I need to get some stuff I forgot."

_ I guess there goes any more attempts to woo her today. _ "So you're feeling better?" Adrien's face was full of hope as he put her down so she could stand. 

"For now… I need to sort some things out before I can say everything's good."

"I can live with that."

* * *

It still took some encouragement and help from Adrien to get through the shoot, but Marinette was proud to have gotten through it without having too much trouble. Her clumsiness did get in the way a few times but Adrien, ever so used to it and following her lead, turned it into opportunities for new shots (and to subtly flirt). 

"Magnifique! Splendida!" said Vincent the photographer at the end. "This may be your best work in years, Adrien. Your Mamma will be excited. And the pictures with the bebès were lovely."

Everyone else that had shown up to work on the shoot was beginning packing away the equipment and other things used. Marinette quickly recapped the plans for the following day and began making her way back to the parking main entrance of the Gardens when Adrien caught up with her.

"Mari, wait up!"

"Adrien? Did I forget something?"

"You said you needed to get some stuff from your office. Are you going to take the Metro all the way back?"

"It's faster than walking and it's how I got to work in the morning."

"I can drop you off on my way to pick up the kids. If you want, of course. I just figured you might want some quiet to think instead of having to worry about transferring and whatnot."

"Oh… Um, thanks. I-I'd appreciate it."  _ He was your ride over anyways. If you took the Metro, it would raise suspicions. I did fine on the way over, why the butterflies- _

_ No kids. You either talk with him or you sit in silence. It would be a good opportunity to talk... _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Thank you for reading and staying to the end! I put in references to music in this chapter, one artist in particular. Can you guess who and which songs?

She asked him to wait for her. He was pleasantly surprised, but he didn't say anything else other than agree to wait.

"Plagg, wake up."

The kwami of Destruction as usual, was sleeping in Adrien's pocket. Since the Being knew that the outfit his Kid was wearing was part of Marinette’s line, he didn't ask for camembert lest he get chewed out. "I need my precious cheese. What do you want?"

"I'll get you cheese once I can change. What do I do about Marinette? Today went better than any other day, but what if I'm reading the signs wrong? I have to pick up the kids anyway, but what if someone sees us in these clothes?"

"I don't know? Go out? Eat? I don't care. Just get me some precious cheese. I have not been getting paid enough food for all these years of hearing you pour your heart out." Plagg tried, but failed to poke his Chosen's nose.

"Gee, thanks Plagg." Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Look, Adrien. Obviously you and Marinette need to talk at  _ some _ point about this mess. From what I could hear, and I know Tikki would agree, you were sickeningly flirty with each other. That must mean  _ something _ . So just go out for ice cream if you have to. Speaking of, here she comes again. Hello, Pigtails."

"Hey, Plagg… How are you?" Marinette asked as she climbed back into the shotgun seat. She placed her sketchbook and a folder on her lap. 

"Sick."

"Do you need me to heal you?"

"No. The only cure that will heal me is if you and my Kid-mpgh" 

He was cut off by Tikki. "Plagg, you need to stop being rude and grouchy. You'll be teaching the babies bad manners. What he means to say is that we think you both know what needs to happen. We'll be in your purse, Marinette." The kwami of Creation dragged her counterpart and they flew into the purse.

"Um…"

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other for a moment before they shared a small giggle. 

"As annoying as he can be, I missed Plagg's commentaries," stated Marinette."

"But Tikki has a point about that mouth of his. I swear it's only gotten worse. I've had to switch to cheaper cheese in order to stop him from- Nevermind," said Adrien, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. Do you want me to drop you off at the bakery?" 

"Uh, I-" Marinette felt shy. Tikki had given her the confidence boost she was missing, but she felt like a teenage girl again. "Could, only if you want to and have the time, couldwegotalkovericecreamorsomething?"

Seeing her rush through her words, pink in the face and with pigtails took him back to collège. He heard her alright, but wanted to tease her for old times sake. "Marinette, I didn't quite understand that. Can you repeat it again? Purrlease?" He added the pun for good measure.

"Could we to galk over crice ream, I mean, go talk over ice cream or something?"  _ Please don't make me say it again…  _ She closed her eyes but then opened them again when she heard him chuckle.

"You haven't been this flustered in years."

She wacked his arm with her sketchbook.

"Hey!"

"If we were transformed, you'd be dangling from the Eiffel Tower trying to explain to all of Paris why your puns are horrible."

"Nah. You'd be chasing me with your yo-yo and Alya running after us insisting that we explain why we're flirting during patrol." He started the car and began driving. 

"That happened one time!" She exclaimed.

"Multibugmouse was caught by the cat was she not?"

"Chat decided to propose a second time, this time in  _ public _ , before I could even come up with a plan on how to announce the engagement after New Year's."

"I was excited. Given everything that had happened months before, I needed Paris to celebrate something else," explained Adrien. "Hawk Moth was gone, and we needed a break."

"You could've told me. You could've taken the horse Miraculous and gone somewhere for a break."

"There were the investigations, the questioning… I couldn't exactly just skip town, Marinette. I had to make sure my father was no longer going to hurt us. I needed to take care of the people I cared about." Adrien wasn't sure where he was headed. It didn't really matter anyways. Both of them could pretty much eat anything. "I didn't have all of my family. Our friends helped me, but something was missing. And sure, maybe I did rush in proposing to you that Christmas, but I didn't want to lose the last person that made me happy. 

"When my mom came back… I was scared and happy. She was trying to protect me, but at the same time, she was letting me go. She missed out on seeing my last years of growing up. She's been trying to make it up to me all these years. It wasn't her fault she fell into that coma. She and my father didn't know that the peacock Miraculous would cause her illness, but she still blames herself for everything that happened. When I first broke the news to her that we were getting married, I promised her I wasn't going to become the man my father was. When you first told me Hugo was coming, I told her that if I did become like my father, she would go to you and make sure that you and our kids were safe."

"Adrien…" A few tears fell onto Marinette’s face. "Why didn't you say anything? All those months… I would've postponed the wedding. I would've said yes to waiting to start our family."

"You've always had so much pressure on you. I wanted to see you smile again. I wanted you to be happy. Between school, taking care of the Miracle Box and getting ready to run a company, I didn't want to add anything else to your plate. You had enough to take care of. I didn't want to see you break. I know how strong you are, but this was small compared to everything else we were facing then."

"It wasn't. It wasn't small. And my happiness wasn't- isn't complete if my partner is in some kind of trouble. You were hurting in your own way. I played a role in what happened. With the Miracle Box and Paris safe, I could've put that aside for a while. School? My parents had saved enough for me. They would've understood if I started at a later date. We've been partners since the beginning. I would've liked to know, Adrien. I promised you all those years ago to never hide the important things from you again." The designer sniffled.

"I haven't gone anywhere. I didn't give up on you, you know."

"I know. But I know you've been hurting. These past few weeks have been eating at me because of my stupid pride and insecurities. I've lost you one too many times."

Adrien began to slow down the car as he parked near the Seine River. "I'm still here aren't I? Cats have nine lives after all." 

"That's- That's not funny Adrien. Even if you're trying to lighten the mood."

"It's my job to make you laugh."

"This- I've been trying to figure out how to say this… I don't want to lose my nerve."

Adrien parked the car and turned off the engine. Unbuckling himself, he twisted himself so that he could give Marinette his undivided attention. 

Marinette was still crying as she stared down at her lap. Her hands were gripping each other tightly.

"Whatever it is, I'm listening."

"I know I've hurt you a lot, Kitty. I'm sure that no matter what time of night you were still up, you were tired from work and from having to tell Hugo to not wake up Emma when changing him. I bet you rocked Louis by the window, looking out at the city and you wondered about me and if you did something wrong, Emma wanting to follow you around as you paced back and forth. You didn't do anything other than try to help me like you've always done. I know things have been confusing for the both of us, but a part of me doesn't want to give up on everything. If you say no-"

"Whether I'm tired or not, I have a responsibility to take care of the people I helped bring into this world. I have a duty to watch over them and teach them and raise them." He tilted her face and brushed some of her tears away. "Marinette, I'd wait however long it took. I waited for you all those years ago. I'd wait more if I had to."

"Are- Are we okay?"

"We're okay. We're going to be fine. You, me, Hugo, Louis and Emma."

* * *

Their stroll along the Seine provided a much needed breath of fresh air and a chance to relax without having to put on any kind of mask. The couple stopped to try various snacks, picking up dinner for two along the way. As the Parisian clouds darkened, and a misty breeze blew as the sun set, they ended up having to run back to the car after being spotted by a classic group of Adrien's fangirls that had been around since their teen years.

After some walking through their childhood park, the two headed back to the mansion. Once they were in more comfortable clothing, came the classic game of Ultra Mecha Strike. They watched some movies in Adrien's room, Marinette falling asleep while curled up next to the model. The blond didn't want to wake her up, but he knew that she'd fall off the couch if she didn't move. Ever so gently (with a teasing Plagg and a giddy Tikki), Adrien tucked the mother of three into bed. He grabbed some extra blankets and a pillow and crashed on the couch. Although things had been cleared up between the two, he wasn't sure just how much space Marinette still wanted or needed. He sent his in-laws a quick text to let them know that the kids would be staying the night with them before he himself started sleeping.

_ Adrien, stay! _

_ I already lost Chat Noir. I can't lose Adrien too! _

Not again. 

_ Ladybug, I loathe you… _

_ You know I love battling by your side, My Lady. But I could never bring myself to fight you. _

No-

_ It was our love that destroyed the world. _

She couldn't let it happen. 

"No." Marinette tossed and turned for what felt like an eternity before she woke up screaming. 

She was confused for a moment, her messy bedhead getting in face before she saw Adrien getting up from the couch.

"Marinette?" 

It was just another nightmare. She fell asleep-

If Adrien was on the couch and she was on a bed-

She scanned the room and began to walk towards where the cribs were, but Adrien stopped her. 

"The kids are still with your parents. You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you up so I let you sleep. I let them know." He guided her shaking form gently back to bed and sat next to her. 

Their Kittens were safe. Her Kitty hadn't disappeared.

Her voice was dry as she first began talking. Thunder rumbled outside. "I told myself to not get attached to the idea that you'd want to talk again. Not after everything that had happened in June and July. But in my mind I play it back. I always do. I've- I've woken up at night so many times because that's when the feeling sinks in. It hurts  _ so _ much. I get nightmares about- about New York," she confessed. "About all those times I lost you because of an akuma. I just want things to go back the way they were before. Before the fight, before I locked you out. And I take it all back. I don't wanna miss you like this."

The designer hugged him and buried her face into his chest. "I'm-I'm so-so-sorry, Adrien," she said quietly. 

"I've missed you too. I'm right here, Mari. There's no more akumas. Soon we'll get better. It's not going to be purrfect all the time. We're going to mess up, but we have each other and our family. That's the best thing I could ask for." He ran his fingers through her hair as rubbed her back to comfort her.

"If I hadn't been so stubborn, none of this would've happened."

"It wasn't just your fault, Marinette. I have a tendency to jump in before even asking you what it is that you need me to do."

"We'll keep going in circles if I try and discuss it with you more. So we'll just agree that we've messed up over the years and we want to keep working on our relationship."

"That sounds right. How are you feeling now?" asked Adrien. Although Marinette was no longer crying, she was cuddling against him. 

"I… don't know," she replied. "It still hurts, but I'm also relieved...?"

"We're dealing with a lot of things all at once. It's going to take time to process it all. I'm just glad to have you back, Bugaboo." He hugged her a bit more tighter, not wanting to let her go. He knew she wouldn't leave, but he didn't want the special moment to end.

She pulled back a bit so she could see his face. Without saying any indication, she leaned in and kissed him quickly, blushing. She then pulled back and looked away from him.

The model was confused. Marinette kissed him?

Wait a minute!

His wife kissed him?!

"Mari?" 

"Y-Yeah?"

He lifted her head to face him and rested his forehead against hers. 

"I love you," she said quietly.

He looked tired and vulnerable and yet he was smiling. Smiling his real smile, not the fake one that fooled the rest of the world. "I love you too, Maribug."

As the rainstorm outside grew in the middle of the dark, Parisian summer night, the two continued to talk. Reminiscing of the past and sharing their hopes for the future. No more running from their past or their future. 

As he kissed her, Adrien knew things wouldn't go back to normal immediately, but he knew they'd eventually be okay. Marinette was optimistic their bond would only get stronger with time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not add more chapters in the future. It really will depend on if people want me to continue the story and if I can write a plot that will serve a purpose. I have written down possible future chapters, but I don't feel like they're anywhere ready for publishing (they focus on the day of the release of the fashion lines). Let me know your thoughts
> 
> As for new projects, I have 2. One, I won't say anything about just yet.. as for the the other, I'm not sure when it'll be posted since it's still being planned and written out. I do hope to be able to continue writing this year.
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
